Alliance Class Destroyer
General Information Max Speed: 36 Knots Max Range (Flank): 5500 nm Max Range (Full): 6875 nm Tonnage (empty): 2060 Tonnage (Full): 2610 Armament (1) Fire Control Tower (3) Dual 5" Turret (8) 20mm AA (2) Twin 20mm AA (6) K-gun (2) Depth Charge racks (2) Quad Torpedo Tubes In-Game Description The Alliance Class represents a true design collaboration between the RNE and the IJN. Twin Homare Type 6 diesels provide a top speed in excess of 35 knots, letting the Alliance outrun nearly any other ship on the sea. Its weapons leave it with no serious weaknesses; it engages aircraft, surface craft, and the infamous German U-boats with equal aplomb. The Alliance underwent several redesigns before receiving clearance for mass production in Nagasaki, Darwin, and British Columbia. It now seems to have left its difficulties behind. Serving primarily as escort and hunter-killer vehicles for the League, Alliance DDs have begun to appear in North Atlantic waters, testing their speed against German and American patrols. Performance Vs. Destroyer The Alliance Class Destroyer is not only the fastest of the three but also the most heavily armed destroyer for ship on ship combat. With an official speed of 36 knots it is 4 knots faster than the American Fletcher Class and 5.5 knots faster than the German Barbarossa Class. And with three dual 5 inch turrets (six 5 inch guns) it is on par with the Barbarossa Class with firepower and has an extra gun to spare versus the Fletcher Class. However, due to the design of the Barbarossa Class, only 4 Deck guns at most can be fired at a single ship from any angle. So technically the Alliance Class has 2 guns to spare versus the Barbarossa Class. Finally, the Alliance Class boast 2 quad torpedo tubes which allow it to fire 8 torpedoes at either the port or starboard side of the ship. This matches the Fletcher Class and is double the Barbarossa's torpedo tubes. Therefore, in a 1v1 against the Barbarossa or the Fletcher, the Alliance Class would have the upper hand in terms of both speed and firepower. Performance Vs. Air The Alliance Class has an average defense against air attack. With 10 guns in total devoted to protecting the ship from bombers and fighters. If a plane were to attack the starboard side of the ship, it could have up to 5 guns focusing fire at it. However it could be considered somewhat lacking in air defense firepower without a 40mm AA gun to deal out heavier damage at a longer range. both the Barbarossa and the Fletcher Class are armed with 40mm AA guns and could be more of a threat to planes. This could be considered the only downside of the Alliance Class. Performance Vs. Submarine The Alliance Class carries the same amount of firepower against submerged submarines as all other destroyers and performers the same as the other destroyers would in a Destroyer Vs. Submerged Submarine scenario. But the Alliance Class is a destroyer and as such, has a wide turn radius compared to corvettes or destroyer escorts. Because of this, it is not the ideal ship to attack a submerged submarine. Notes -The loading screen refers to the Alliance Class Destroyer you use as "Huntsman" Therefore, you can assume the name of your particular Alliance Class Destroyer is named Huntsman. -Even though the Alliance Class has six 5 inch guns, it could only fire at 3 different ships at once due to the guns being housed as dual turrets. -The Alliance Class appears to be based off of the real life Asashio Class Destroyer fielded by the IJN during World War 2. There are only slight differences from it's real-life counterpart, like the number and caliber of AA guns, plus some model simplifications made by the game's creators.